Délectation
by Alliana2312
Summary: Sarah Volturi. Synonymes: Crainte. Puissante. Machiavélique.Dangereuse. Vide. Fille d'Aro et d'une Sang-Pur inconnue. Bientôt future dirigeante aux côtés de son père et de ses oncles. Personne indifférente, ayant pour devoir de retrouver sa mère. Que se passe-t-il quand elle va à l'académie Cross, rencontrant les vampires orientaux. Se passe au cours de révélation. KainxOCxTakuma.
1. Comment tout a commencé

Bonjour à tous!

J'ai plutôt l'habitude de travailler sur seulement Vampire Knight, mais il m'est venu une idée, et...voilà comment a débuté l'écriture de cette histoire... Si vous aimez, j'essayerai de faire une suite, mais dans le cas contraire je ne pense pas faire un autre chapitre.

Nom: Volturi

Prénom: Sarah.

Age: 17 ans en apparrence (434 ans réellement)

Race: Vampire. Volturi.

Description: Cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes (naturelles), yeux rouges en permanence, plutôt grande et squelettique n'est même pas le mot pour décrire sa minceur.

Signe particuliers et passé: Elle est la fille d'Aro, et elle a été élevé par les Volturi, bien que Caïus ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle est censée reprendre le pouvoir dès qu'elle aura atteint ses 1000 ans.

Personnalité: Elle est plus chaleureuse qu'une pierre tombale, elle est assez indifférente, mais ne s'est jamais prise comme supérieure par rapport aux autres vampires. Notamment, c'est la seule à avoir pris la défense d'Edward quand il a montré Bella aux Volturis. On peut donc considérer qu'elle a un assez bon fond.

Aime: Le silence, les poèmes, la musique, ne pas être embêtée par qui que ce soit (même Aro évite sa chambre quand elle est en rogne).

N'aime pas: que quelqu'un se prenne pour supérieure à elle, qu'on la menace, qu'on l'embête (qui aime ça, franchement?)

Don (connu): Ressemble à celui de son père et celui d'Edward mélangé: dès que quelqu'un se trouve à proximité d'elle, elle peut entendre ses pensées. Si elle touche une personne, elle voit son passé complet. Si elle mord une personne, elle voit son futur possible. D'autres dons, héritées de sa mère, sont pour l'instant inconnus.

* * *

Sarah PDV, Italie:

Je m'avançai vers le grand hall souterrain des Volturis, en me demandant ce qu'avait encore mon père contre moi... Cela devait être grave, habituellement, il évitait de demander une audience avec moi. A vrai dire, cela n'était pas plus mal, moins je voyais Caïus, mieux je me portais. J'espère seulement que ce n'était pas une punition ou quelque ce soit de ce genre.

Vous allez vous demander: Le grand Aro a une fille? Et ben ? Il semblerait que ma mère soit une humaine ou alors autre chose. Qui est ma mère? Un mystère. Mon père était assez vague quand le sujet venait sur la table. Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Mais comme Aro a, depuis le temps, une autre femme, Sulpicia, celle-ci est progressivement devenue ma mère. Je ressemble assez à mon père, peau très, très pale, yeux rouges,vu que je bois du sang, plus mes cheveux noirs. Enfin...Pas vraiment. Des mèches blondes sont associés à la couleur ébène. Aro, l'une des rares fois où il a bien voulu me parler de ma mère, a dit que je les tenais d'elle. Je n'étais pas vraiment une enfant immortelle de ce fait. Je suis née de deux vampires, mais de races différentes. J'ai pu grandir, et ça arrangeait mon père de me garder.  
Comme arme de destruction massive.

Car j'avais des dons. Beaucoup de dons, plus puissants les uns que les autres. Et donc, je suis une carte maîtresse dans son jeu.

Revenons au présent. J'ouvris les portes de la salle, accompagnée de Jane. C'était ma "garde du corps" attitrée, bien qu'elle soit bien plus avec mon père, Marcus et Caïus qu'avec moi. Nous ne nous parlons pas beaucoup, car elle était souvent muette, attendant juste les ordres, et moi, je n'en donnais presque jamais, appréciant le silence et l'autonomie. Je fus surprise de me retrouver face non seulement à Aro, mais aussi à ses "frères" et Sulpicia. Je dis:

-Me voici mon père. Que vouliez-vous?

Aro me fit un visage grave...Oh oh...

-Sarah... Je pense que tu est assez mature pour que je puisse te dire la vérité. A propos de ta mère.

L'ambiance se refroidit d'un coup, et tous les corps, sauf celui de mon père, bien entendu, se raidirent. Ma belle-mère était assez à cran sur le sujet, vu qu'elle m'a presque toujours considéré comme sa propre fille. J'ai passé mon enfance avec elle, vu que mon père siégeait et dirigeait Volterra d'une main de fer.  
En parlant de mon enfance... Personne ne sait que j'existe à part les Volturis. Je n'ai donc jamais quitté ma demeure. Ce serait un scandale si on apprenait que je vis! Les vampire ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, normalement, il serait forcément supposé qu'Aro a eu une relation avec une humaine, ou pire, une louve...Pouah!

-Eh bien...Je suis à l'écoute, mon père.

-Vois-tu...Tu es bien plus puissante que la totalité de notre Clan. Car tu es née d'une autre vampire.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il racontait? C'était impossible!

-Mais pas une vampire "comme nous". Elle était orientale. Et les vampires orientaux sont très différents de nous. Quoi qu'il en soit, ta mère est une reine, au Japon. Et toi, tu es une princesse, bientôt reine, ici. Je t'ai tout appris, avec l'aide de Marcus, Caïus, et Sulpicia. Et je penses qu'il est grand temps que tu vois ta mère, et qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation.

Il y eut un silence, puis je dis:

-Si vous avez dit qu'elle était orientale, alors ça veut dire que...

-Oui, tu pars pour le Japon.

Aïe, c'est pire que ce que je craignais...

-...Et quand dois-je partir, mon père? demandai-je, en jetant un coup d'oeil à Caïus. Ce sale...hypocrite, était en train de sourire. Marcus, lui comme à son habitude, n'eut aucune réaction, toujours dans son monde.

Aro eut un petit sourire:

-Je savais que tu n'aurais aucune objection...Ce soir. Jane te conduira à l'aéroport.

Je soupirai intérieurement de soulagement, au moins, je n'aurais pas à me déplacer à pied, comme on le faisait habituellement...J'ai remarqué que mon père avait une sorte de "phobie" de la technologie...

-Heidi a préparé tes valises, l'aéroport est assez loin d'ici, tu pars d'ici une heure.

Au premier mot de sa phrase, Sulpicia grinça des dents. Je savais aussi qu'Aro la trompait avec celle qui nous apporté le dîner...humain, bien sûr.

Je hochai la tête et déclarai:

-Est-ce tout, mon père?

Il secoua négativement la tête:

-Afin que tu puisses la trouver, tu vas aller dans une académie. Qui, dans ses remparts, renferment une classe de vampires. Et dans ce petit groupe, il y a, un prince vampire, qui pourra t'aider pour rechercher ta mère. Il s'appelle...Kaname Kuran.

Un silence fit son apparition, puis Aro recommença à parler:

-Les coutumes japonaises sont très différentes des nôtres. Il t'expliquera ça en détail.

-Bien, mon père. Cela sera fait selon votre volonté.

-Sarah. N'oublie pas. Tu es comme ton prénom signifie. Une princesse. La princesse des vampires. Comporte-toi comme tel, mais surtout, présente-toi comme tel. Les autres vampires doivent avoir peur des Volturi. Peur de Sarah Volturi, probablement la plus puissante après Marcus, Caïus et moi. Et tu seras encore plus puissante que nous tous à tes 1000 ans d'existence.

A ces mots, Caïus grinça des dents et je souris: il détestait être en seconde place, et il détestait qu'on dise que je deviendrais plus forte que lui. Et moi, j'adorai quand il était contrarié.

Je sais, c'est très puéril. Mais après tout, j'ai le droit, vu ce qu'il me fait subir pendant ses cours...

Kaname Kuran... D'ailleurs, le blondinet (c'est comme ça que j'appelle Caïus dans ma tête), en avait parlé un jour. Si je me souviens bien, c'est l'un des plus puissants vampires orientaux.

Je soupirai: mon père voulait que je leur fasse peur. Que je les surprenne. Il ne va pas être déçu...

-Oui, mon père. dis-je enfin.

-Bien. Ma fille, tu deviendras une femme puissante. Au revoir

Je soupirai après avoir quitté la salle, et dit au revoir.

Une femme puissante, peut-être, mais rien de plus qu'une femme retenue par des fils de marionnettes...

* * *

Alors, votre avis? C'est ma 1ère fanfiction avec twilight, alors s'il vous plaît, soyez gentils!

A plus tard! En espérant que vous avez aimé!

Avertissement: Je ne détiens que Sarah Volturi. Le monde de twilight et ses personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. (Ouiiin, mon JASPER! :( ), et le monde de Vampire Knight et ses personnages appartiennent à Matsuri Hino (OUIINNN, mon SHIKI et mon TAKUMA!)


	2. Comment je suis arrivée

Ohayo tout le monde !

Bon, vu que je n'ai pas forcément trop de temps pour Sarah Darkwing, dont le prochain chapitre est très très long à écrire et que la semaine dernière, je n'en ai pas mis, je vais tout de même poster sur cette histoire !

Mais place aux commentaires :

Chup (tu permets que je raccourcisse le pseudo ?) : Je suis pas forcément très très fan de Twilight, j'ai lu les 4 bouquins mais ça ne m'a pas autant plu que je le pensais. Mais les Volturis sont sûrement de personnages très intéressants ! Perso Caïus me fait flipper…. La suite est là ! Bon chapitre !

Captainship : Rassures-toi, pas de Bella de toute l'histoire, ou alors peut-être à la fin, mais juste un peu… Ou alors dans les souvenirs de Sarah… Je la trouve juste nunuche, cette fille… Ne t'inquiètes pas, les ¾ de cette histoire se passera principalement à l'Académie Cross. Je connais true blood, de renommée, et j'ai regardé une saison… Promis, j'irais voir les livres, si c'est vampires, ça va forcément me plaire, après tout. Bon chapitre !

Chlo Volturi : Merci beaucoup ! 10 chapitres, ça va être dur, mais je relève le défi ! Bon chapitre !

Anju : Merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Lucie227 : J'aime ta franchise ! Mais par contre, si tu prenais Jasper, et que je prends Shiki, ça te va ? Je n'aurais pas forcément besoin de Jasper pour cette histoire… Bon chapitre !

Luna : Ouais, j'espère que mon imagination ne me fera pas faux bond pour cette histoire… Même si je ne connais pas trop Twilight (faudra que je relise les bouquins et rechercher des trucs sur Internet à mon avis, mes souvenirs sont juste un peu flous). Merci beaucoup et bon chapitre !

Let's go, everybody !

PS : les pensées seront entre guillemets, pour bien faire la distinction… Pour un placement dans la chronologie, nous sommes après la mort de Shizuka Hio.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sarah PDV :

Plus jamais je ne prends l'avion. Plus jamais de jamais.

L'aéroport était un essaim de bourdonnement, tandis que tout le monde se déplaçait autour de moi, telles des abeilles pressées de partir. A côté de moi, Jane, qui m'avait accompagné de Volterra jusqu'au Japon. Elle allait encore faire un bout de chemin, avant de retourner en Italie. Personnellement je ne sais pas comment elle a pu supporter aussi facilement le vol.

Non seulement j'ai eu mal à l'estomac (être un vampire n'empêchait malheureusement pas certains désagréments comme le mal des transports), mais j'ai dû supporter le bruit. Pas celui des voix, car tout le monde était silencieux ou presque. Celui des pensées. Être avec une trentaine de personnes aussi proches de moi, enfermée comme on l'était en première classe, était tout simplement une torture.

Et maintenant c'était encore pire. L'aéroport était beaucoup trop grand pour que je puisse supporter ça à long terme. Néanmoins, je n'en laissais rien paraître, et je me contentai de marcher jusqu'à la sortie, abaissant ma capuche sur mon visage car le directeur de l'Académie où je vais est humain, et donc, je dois venir un plein jour. Or, moi, quand je vais en plein jour, je brille comme si j'étais faite de diamants. Pas forcément le plus adapté quand on veut rester discret. Jane était sur mes pas, pas besoin de me retourner pour le savoir. Jane était une des rares que je connaisse qui obéisse aussi bien sans rien dire. C'était carrément effrayant, qu'elle agisse comme un automate. Et son don la rend encore plus flippante si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

En parlant de dons, je me demande si les vampire orientaux en auront. Où, tout du moins, ceux que je croiserai. Car je savais que certains en ont. Les nobles et les Sang-Purs, je crois… Ce qui fait que ce Kaname que je dois rencontrer en a sûrement.

Le mien peut être aussi utile que douloureux. Je peux avoir de sacrés maux de tête sans crier gare. Car je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'utiliser ce don. Pas par curiosité, c'est juste qu'il est continuellement « activé », si je puis dire. Et plus je reçois de pensées, plus j'ai du mal à me concentrer. C'est pour ça que je ne suis jamais allée à l'école. Être dans un collège de 500 ou 600 élèves m'auraient sûrement rendue folle au bout d'un mois ou deux. Mais parfois ça pouvait être extrêmement enrichissant. Caïus ne pensait pas que mon don était aussi puissant à une époque, et je m'en servais pour pouvoir avoir les réponses aux problèmes compliqués qu'il me donnait pendant ses cours. JE préférais de loin Marcus à Caïus en matière d'enseignement. C'est pour ça que je m'efforçais de ne regarder dans sa tête les solutions. Bien que ça ne marche qu'une fois sur 30 à peu près….

Bref. Ne faisons pas revenir des souvenirs à la surface quand on sait que tout autre chose nous attend. Ça peut être très mauvais pour la suite…

Je sortais enfin du grand bâtiment, et respirai un grand bol d'air pour me calmer, même si je n'en avais pas forcément besoin…. Non, je suis bien née vampire, je ne suis donc pas morte et/ou ayant cessé de respirer, mais j'avais hérité ça de mon père : je n'ai pas besoin de respirer ni de manger « normalement »… Bien que je ne m'en prive pas… Et je grossis même pas ! C'est bien d'être vampire. A part le fait que vous vous ennuyez à partir de 300 ans à peu près… Sachant que j'en avais 434. Ce que je n'avouerais jamais devant un vampire en qui je n'aurais pas totalement confiance… Pfff… Je suis déjà trois fois plus vieille qu'Edward… En fait de la famille Cullen, il n'y a que Carliste qui peut rivaliser avec mon âge, et encore… D'accord, j'ai grandi beaucoup plus longuement que certains.. Il m'avait connue alors que je paraissais avoir 4 ou 5 ans. En une moyenne de 25 ans, je gagne un an niveau physique… Donc dans 16 ans, j'aurai l'apparence d'une fille de 18 ans… Sachant qu'à partir de ces fameux 18 ans, je vais vieillir beaucoup moins vite… 7500 ans au moins. Ce qui veut dire 7500 ans d'ennuis en plus.

Depuis mes 7 ans, tout me paraît bien fade dans ce monde. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que je ne suis pratiquement jamais sorti de ce grand manoir. Ou peut-être est-ce du fait que j'ai été élevée et entourée de vampire stoïques et/ou sadiques. Ou alors, je suis comme ça car je pense que contrairement à ce que dit mon père, je vais finir comme les femmes de Caïus et Aro : enfermées dans une tour à vie, sauf pour les occasions spéciales…

Je sortis de mes pensées quand je vis dans un coin dégagé, un homme qui me faisait signe. Il avait la trentaine, des cheveux longs rattachés en queue de cheval, des lunettes et un sourire idiot. A côté de lui se tenaient 3 hommes. L'un, ayant plutôt l'air renfrogné, avait des cheveux argent et semblait ne pas avoir du tout envie d'être là. Bizarrement, l'aura qui émanait de lui semblait différente de ceux qui l'encadraient. Ce qui était bizarre, car celui de droite était humain, et l'autre était sûrement un vampire. Ce dernier avait des cheveux bruns, et des yeux rouge-pourpre… Vampire, comme je l'ai dit. Peut-être même Sang-Pur, vu la dangerosité qui s'échappait de lui. Le dernier était un roux, aux yeux ambre, le plus grand de tous, et qui regardait…le ciel. Très intéressant. Mais c'était un vampire, et je crois que je vais m'en méfier quand même. Je me dirigeai donc vers eux, suivie de ma garde du corps. Plus je me rapprochai, plus claires se faisaient leurs pensées.

_« Ah, voilà donc Sarah-chan ! Bon sang, elle doit avoir chaud à être emmitouflée comme ça ! »_. C'est sûrement en provenance du plus vieux physiquement. Et pourquoi aurais-je chaud ? Je n'ai jamais eu froid ni chaud de toute ma vie !

«_ Qu'est ce que je fous là ? J'aurais jamais dû accepter d'accompagner le directeur… En plus, ce n'est pas 2 mais 3, non 4 sangsues, si on compte celle de derrière, que je vais devoir supporter au retour… Espérons qu'elles sont moins chiantes que Kuran… »_ Par déduction, celui aux cheveux gris… Et attendez, il a pensé Kuran ? C'est l'un des deux derniers, le Sang-Pur ? Je parie sur le grand brun.

_« Sarah Volturi… Pas exactement comme je me l'imaginais… Un peu moins effrayante, mais elle semble puissante. Je vais devoir faire attention à elle »_ Le grand Brun –Kuran. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je dois être flatée, ou effrayée, au contraire...

_« Super, le ciel va commencer à se couvrir. Mais pourvu que la jeune lady ne tarde pas… »_ Hein ? Lady ? Wow, le respect… Il me connaît pas, et pourtant… Peut-être a-t-il déjà entendu parler de moi, alors….

Bien sûr, suis-je bête. Kuran Kaname est un Sang-Pur, comme l'a dit mon père, donc il me connaît de renommée. Hors il est d'après ce que j'ai compris, aussi le chef de la classe de vampires. Donc il a dû informer ses autres congénères, de mon arrivée.

J'arrivai finalement à la hauteur des 4 hommes, et me présentai :

-Ohayo. Je suis Sarah Volturi.

Kain PDV :

-Ohayo. Je suis Sarah Volturi.

Je redescendis la tête pour voir la fille qui venait de parler. Plutôt grande, arrivant à peu près aux yeux de Kiryu, les cheveux d'un noir ébène mélangés à quelques mèches blondes, la peau crayeuse, elle ne semblait pas très heureuse. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir, et d'une veste à capuche, ainsi qu'une veste en cuir, qui lui cachait à peu près le visage. Elle avait la tête légèrement baissée, de sorte que l'on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Mais je pouvais être assuré qu'aucune expression n'était sur son visage. Pas même l'ombre d'un sourire ou la marque d'une surprise, quand le directeur lui fonça dessus, et qu'il s'écrasa sur le sol vu qu'elle s'était décalée à gauche. Elle releva la tête pour nous observer, et je fus surpris de la couleur de ses yeux.

Rouge éclatant. Rouge sang. De la même couleur que lorsque nous autres vampires avons faim ou sommes proches du sang.

En un instant, sans que nous ayons pu voir quoi que ce soit, la pointe du pistolet de Kiryu, « Bloody Rose » se posa sur la tempe de Sarah, qui ne sembla pas réagir. Elle dit juste :

-J'aimerais que vous écartiez cette arme de ma tête, Kiryu Zéro. Ce n'est pas très poli comme premières salutations.

Je fus étonnée par le calme de la toute nouvelle arrivante. Aussi par le fait qu'elle connaisse le nom du chargé de discipline sans qu'il n'ait prononcé quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci fut d'ailleurs légèrement irrité qu'elle ne soit pas plus affectée que ça par le fait qu'il pointait une arme sur elle.

Le directeur se releva à toute vitesse mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Kiryu eut une grimace qui tordit ses traits et il se retrouva à terre, en se tordant. Sarah le regarda deux secondes puis se tourna vers son accompagnatrice :

-Jane. Ça suffit, arrête ça s'il te plaît.

« Jane », comme Sarah venait de l'appeler, avait un sourire aux lèvres. Je compris alors que c'était elle qui était à l'origine de la douleur de Kiryu. Et elle semblait apprécier la souffrance du chargé de discipline, si bien que je crus qu'elle n'allait pas stopper ça.

Pourtant, c'est ce qu'elle fit, mais elle perdit aussitôt son sourire. Sarah dit un simple merci, avant de se tourner vers nous :

-Excusez-nous pour ça. Le fait que je sois potentiellement en danger rend mal à l'aise Jane, et en réflexe, fait le nécessaire pour que ça n'arrive pas…

Puis elle se tourna vers Kiryu :

-Pour répondre à votre question, non, j'ai les yeux comme ça de couleur naturelles, ou tout du moins, ils vont peut-être tourner à l'orange ou à l'or dans quelques temps….

Je haussai un sourcil ainsi que le directeur et Kaname-sama. Quelle question, il n'avait rien dit. Pourtant, le chargé de discipline, bien que surpris, semblait un peu comprendre la situation…

Kaname se reprit :

-Bienvenue au Japon, Miss Volturi.

-Merci beaucoup, Kuran-san. J'espère que nous allons bien nous entendre. Dit-elle sans qu'un seul trait ne bouge sur son visage.

-Ce serait un plaisir. Dit le Sang-Pur en retour.

Le directeur, ayant apparemment repris ses esprits, dit :

-J'espère que vous vous plairez ici, même si c'est très différent du Japon !

Encore une fois, c'était une voix insondable qui répondit :

-Je pense que je vais m'y habituer. Tant que je n'ai pas une arme pointée sur ma tête toutes les 5 minutes.

Une grosse veine apparut sur le front de Kiryu, tandis qu'un mince sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la garde du corps. Moi non plus, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, mais l'expression de Sarah était tellement blanche que ça enlevait une partie de l'humour.

Le directeur eut un sourire avant de dire sérieusement (pour une fois) :

-Eh bien, je pense que ça ne devrait pas trop être compliqué dans ce cas. Allons vers la voiture, je vous expliquerai une fois qu'on est arrivé toutes les règles de l'Académie.

Sarah hocha la tête, et suivit le directeur et Kaname-sama, qui observait depuis le début l'arrivante, bien que celle-ci semble s'en ficher éperdument. Je fermai la marche avec la garde du corps, qui n'était pas sans rappeler Seiren, sur un point : elles étaient aussi muettes l'une que l'autre…

Une fois arrivés à la voiture, avant que Sarah n'ait pu prendre la poignée, j'ouvris la portière, en tant que bon gentleman. Elle haussa pour la première fois un sourcil, avant de me regarder un instant, puis dit un remerciement tout en s'asseyant dans la voiture. Ce fut alors que je remarquai quelque chose, pendant un bref instant.

…

…

… J'ai rêvé ou le bras de Sarah a bien scintillé comme des diamants pourraient le faire à la lumière ?

Finalement, la suite promettait d'être intéressante….

* * *

Et…Fini ! 2ème chapitre clôturé, et j'ai tout tapé d'un coup ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et s'il vous plaît commentez !


End file.
